<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gauntlets &amp; Greaves Week 2020 by LunaTheBlackWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111588">Gauntlets &amp; Greaves Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTheBlackWolf/pseuds/LunaTheBlackWolf'>LunaTheBlackWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, G&amp;GWeek2020, Gauntlets and Greaves Week (RWBY), Humor, Romance, Sparring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTheBlackWolf/pseuds/LunaTheBlackWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That beautiful time of year again!!! ^_^ Hope you enjoy what I have!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mercury Black/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gauntlets &amp; Greaves Week 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not the greatest at fight scenes, or short oneshots, so I apologize in advance if this is sloppy in comparison to my other works lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day 1: Sparring</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Bam! Bam! Bam! Whoosh! Thud!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yang growled with frustration after she was sent flying across the dirt and her back collided with a tree trunk. She didn't have very long to shake off her dizzy spell because she heard the rapid pounding of boots on the ground as her opponent charged at her again. She managed to dodge by rolling off to the side, but she stumbled upon getting back on her feet. Before the blonde could recover her balance, her guard was broken and she heard another whoosh before a steel-toed boot connected with her jaw and sent her back onto the ground. This time she had no time to get up when she felt a gun barrel press to her temple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dead," stated a male voice before the gun was removed from her head a moment later. "You're still rooting yourself. Remember what I said about sta-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Staying on the balls of my feet and in constant motion, I know," Yang huffed while breathing heavily, the midday sun beating down on her sweaty face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wobbling around like your uncle after three bottles of whiskey tells me otherwise."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well I wouldn't have that problem if I could <em>see</em>!" She grumbled as she tore the blindfold off her head, momentarily regretting it as she was blinded by the return of sunlight. Blinking the black spots out of her vision, her eyes soon focused on the form of her boyfriend standing over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I told you: you can't always trust your eyes," Mercury remarked as he plopped down on the ground beside her, wiping his wrist across his eyes to get rid of sweat. "Definitely can't rely on them if you get caught in the dark. Your ears and feet are good backups, but you're screwed if you can't learn to listen to your instincts."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They're currently telling me to rub your face into those rocks over there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grinned cockily. "My point exactly; you're not listening close enough, so now you're dead for the - what was it? 11th? 12th?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>15th</em> time..." Yang growled with annoyance as she rolled onto her stomach and laid her forehead on her forearms, ignoring the feeling of dirt and dust sticking to her sweaty face with every exhale. She hissed a bit when the hot metal of her right arm made contact with her cheek. "How are you still standing? I thought you were the one sensitive to high heat, not me. It's like 100° out here!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Dry heat</em> is an issue, I can handle humidity. This is pretty mild compared to some summers back in Mistral," He informed while shaking out his dampened hair and brushing his bangs out of his eye. "Alright, break time's over. One more round and we can call it for now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine, but you're buying lunch."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If I'm buying, I pick what movie we watch," The former assassin said while helping her to her feet. "If I have to sit through another cheesy romantic comedy, I'm gonna claw my own eyes out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We watch them so we can make fun of them for being cheesy, Twinkle Toes," She reminded as she reluctantly tied the blindfold back over her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Still requires watching it, Blondie. Guard up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde brawler sighed and raised her fists, reminding herself to keep on the balls of her feet as she widened her stance. Around the same time she felt the back of his hand touch hers as he got into his own stance, Yang realized she could peek through the blindfold since the cloth was no longer snug against the bridge of her nose, giving her a tiny peep hole. She managed to not grin, knowing doing so would give away to her cheating. Feeling more confident, her violet eyes watched his gray ones patiently to see what he would do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She almost forgot how fast he moved when his front fist came towards her face, which she barely managed to dodge by moving her head. She quickly grabbed his wrist and upper forearm and twisted around, using her hip to try knocking him off balance while pulling him forward and over her back. Mid-flip, Mercury felt her falter a bit when she pulled him straight over her head - not the proper execution for that move - and used the opportunity to get his feet under him in time to break his fall. Using her own momentum against her, he pulled her down to spring himself back up. He blocked two kicks from her after she hit the ground again, the force of the blows still pushing him back far enough for her to leap back onto her feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For about a minute, they seemed to be evenly matched as punch after punch and kick after kick were exchanged. Yang managed to gain the upper hand when she blocked an axe kick, and threw the leg back upwards at the same time she swept the other one from under him. Once his back collided with the ground, she held him down by laying half her body on top of him and pinning his arms beside his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A large cheeky grin then crossed her lips. "Bet you didn't <em>see</em> that one coming! Cuz I didn't!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mercury groaned and rolled his eyes at the pun. "You're not funny, you dumb blonde."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Au contraire</em>! I'm hilarious, and you're a sore loser," She sassed back, booping him on the nose at the last part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rolled his eyes again and sighed. "You get an E for effort..." His hand suddenly slipped from her hold and her little peep hole was covered by his finger before the whole blindfold was ripped off. "But an F for <em>not following directions</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yang puffed her cheeks a bit upon being caught in her lie. "I still won! And just in time for lunch, too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you wanna joke around, fine, but remember it's you to blame if you get your ass handed to you, not me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I got it, Mr. Grumpy Boots," She waved off, then pecked his lips. He wasn't amused by the nickname. "C'mon, it's too hot to be serious, or out here. Let's get some food then lounge on the couch like a couple of lazy slugs in the cold air."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>/////////////////////////////////////////////////</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Usual?" Mercury asked some time later after they had wrapped up their training session and returned inside to get cleaned up and cool off, as well as order food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yep!" Yang answered on the opposite end of the couch as she tied her curly mane of gold into a ponytail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I still can't believe this place's regular-sized bowl of noodles is basically a whole pot of them." Once their order was sent, he glanced up at the TV and raised a brow at what was on the screen. "A serial killer documentary? Seriously?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just in case I need to get rid of a body," His girlfriend replied with a cheeky wink. "Plus, I figured you could point out some flaws in these guys' plans and tell me how they could've done better and gotten away with it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, Step One is so simple that even a child could do it: get rid of any witnesses so no one can snitch." Following that statement, a couch pillow was suddenly pressed to her face and an arm hooked around her waist, pulling her to his end of the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I promise I won't spill your secrets," Yang laughed after easily knocking the pillow away, then trying to wiggle out of his hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Step Two is to never trust anyone," Mercury countered, their banter quickly escalating into a playful wrestling match to see who could restrain the other, both of them laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guess sparring is not limited to just one ring!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>